


La Vie En Rose

by Sxarlet



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives, And To Be Less Angry All The Damn Time, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, But Hojo Is Still Shitty, Cloud Strife Is So Done, Cloud Strife Needs a Hug, F/M, Fight Club - Freeform, Human Experimentation, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Puppy Zack Fair, Reno is a little shit, Sane Sephiroth, ShinRa Isn't So Shitty, Temporary Amnesia, Warning: Hojo, Wings, Zack Fair and CLoud Strife Bromance, awkward babies, mako poisoning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxarlet/pseuds/Sxarlet
Summary: Five years Sephiroth is still haunted and waits for him even though he was presumed dead.Five years and Zack is staring at an unrecognizable familiar face who doesn't know who he is.No way in hell are they going to let him disappear on them again without fighting all they got for him.
Relationships: Cloud Strife/Other(s), Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	La Vie En Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Wassup y'all time I hit the ffviir bandwagon now that im not as shook from the ending.

_They met at the outskirts of Midgard where the wind blew and the smell of mako permeated the air. There weren't a lot of others out there with them since the doors to the outside were usually infested with monsters keeping the civilians at bay. Out here he could embrace him without fear of the media seeing them as they have for nearly a year now._

_He didn't want to be here, he wanted to drag the younger man in front of him back to his apartment where he'll make them dinner while he tells him about his day- back to yesterday where they were both content just being in each others presence, but he knew the other would never agree to come back with him. He was his own stubborn fool and needed to do this not only for himself but his mother who as expecting his return._

_"You know you're being ridiculous about this, right?" The soft melodic teasing chide is muffled in his chest , but the tightening of arms around his own waist tell him he feels the same. Pale baby blues slightly covered by the blonde mess that was the other's hair peered back at him. "I'll be back as soon as Fall returns. When the first colored leaves of change fall I'll be right at your door."_

_"Is that a promise?" He asked._

_"Cross my heart, and hope to die." He seals it with a kiss with solf lips._

_He's always hated that saying, but refrains from saying so when there are a thousand other things he wants to say instead but are caught in his throat. "I'll hold you to it then."_

_And he smiles, bright and carefree. The smaller man lets go , and despite his mind protesting he does too. "I'll see you later." Because this wasn't a goodbye._

_"Until fall." He reminds. And he walks away._

_Feet rooted to the ground he watches as the other leave._

_The image of him leaving pass the gate, not knowing he'll never see him again, still haunts him._

* _ˆ_ *

"Come on, yo! You aren't allowed to look so pissed when in Wall Market, you're scaring off all the ladies!"

Zack grunts when Reno body slams into him wrappin an arm around his and guides him toward the nearest bar. "You know I don't like coming here. You should have brought Rude, or hell Elena, if you wanted a good time."

"pfft," Reno ignores his attempts of being shaken off and pushes them into seats that creak under his weight. "Partner is on the clock tonight and Elena is a sad drunk and would spend the night pining after Tseng. Besides it's been a while since we hung out, I missed you, yo."

"Well you could have picked a better place to go, you know none of the Soldiers like coming here." Perhaps years ago he would rejoice in tge festivities with the Turk and drink along with him, but that was before many things. Before he had fallen through a church and found the love of his life and definitely before he'd gone through the treatment into becoming a First. Everything about the place makes Zack's nose wrinkle in disgust. With his enhanced sense he can smell the bar patron throwing up his guts in the bahroom, and the karaoke singer's piercing tone of an awful rendition of the Honey Bee song. Reno doesn't care about his obviouse discomfort though and continues to talk adding to the cacophony of noise berating his poor eardrums.

"You're just not drunk enough to enjoy it yet." He waves toward the waitress who brings over a couple of drinks in which Zack reluctantly takes. "This place has gotten a lot better since you've last been here. Ever since the Don was killed TheThree from his inner circle took over the place, and they've been working on making it a nicer place." He pauses taking a swig of his drink eyeing the couple in the corner making out with no regard for the rest of the bar-goers, Zack has yet to even bring the glass to his lips content with just fiddling with the glass. "Well, as nice as a place like this can be, yo."

Zack was inclined to agree on that at least. He remembers hearing about the assassination of Don Cornelo, by someone named Leslie who was getting revenge on a woman who was one of the Pig's wives, and can say he doesn't feel any sympathy for the man. Whatever The Three were doing though he can tell the place had cleaned up. It's been a while since he'd visited the place, but he does notice the streets of Sector 5 weren't completely trashed as it had been before. Years ago he wouldn't have even sat down in a place like this, too afraid to catch something if he had, but it seems the new managament had finally set up health standards for it's regular patrons. Despite himself he takes a drink of his own beer, more out of curiosity since his new tolerance won't even allow him to be tipsy, and has to say it wasn't all that bad.

"There we go!" The one drink had hyped Reno to chug his own practically finishing half of his glass with a content sigh. "I know it's gonna take a lot to get you drunk, but I think you, my handsom friend, need to get laid tonight."

"Absolutely not." That is a line he most definitely won't cross for multiple reasons. "I'll drink with you seeing as the beer doesn't taste like shit, but I'm not sleeping with anybody. I don't think my girlfriend would appreciate that."

Reno slumps back in his seat thinking he was finally gonna have his friend loosen up tonight. "Come on, yo." He whines in which Zack just rolls his eyes at him. "Flower girl? Oh now i know you ain't getting any. When did you turn into a celibate nun?" Zack has no intention to say anything more on the subject instead keeping his mouth busy nursing on the rim of his glass. "How about a trip to the Honeybee Inn then? Rhodea owes me a favor and he can get us into one of their VIP shows."

Zack's eyebrow quirks. "Oh? How did that happen?" As far as he knew Andrea Rhodea didn't simply _grant_ favors such as just letting anybody into one of his incredible shows.

Reno perks up at the inquiry looking smug, Zack will forever be amazed at how the red head's mood can change so quick and drastically. "I was being my usual charming self, yo. I was a knight in shining armor to a couple honey girls who awere being harrased a bit ago. Rhodea noticed my bravery and said I could call in any favor next time I go in."

Zack snorts. Short for Reno was probably chasing tail himself and just so happened to run into a couple of no-gooders on accident and beat the ever loving shit out of them. "Sure, if you think you can actually get us in then I''ll go." He would actually love to see the show. He'd never seen one himself obviously, but he's heard they were nothing short of magical.

"Fuck yeah, yo! That's the spirit!" He smacks Zack on the back making him choke from the drink from going down the wrong pipe when he inhaled. The glare he gives him doesn't deter the other's excitment. "Drink up then, the show isn't for a while." He raises his hand again to wave the waitress over.

He sits there listening to Reno continue to talk, but Zack only has half an ear listening when the commotion coming from the streets outside catches his attention. Probably something about their waitress if the creepy way he watched her walk off was anything to go by, so nothing important was missed.

It wasn't until he was starting his second glass and another hours worth Reno's leering did the noise get louder and Zack started to question it seeing as it wasn't going to be going down anytime soon. "What's going on out there?" He looks around noticing that the bar had actually cleared up significantly since they'd gone in with only a small handful of other people, minus themselves, compared to the the packed house It was earlier.

Reno, a little put off about being interrupted about whatever the hell he was talking about looks outside as well noticing the growing crowd on the streets. "Looks like they're all heading up town. I think there's a fight going on tonight, so they could be heading to the collosium."

That's right Zack had forgotten the fighting ring run here. With his attention now fully on the continuing growing swarm of people running toward the building he can finally clearly hear what they were all gossiping about.

"-he's back! I've been waiting all year for this!"

"Today was a good night to pull all the cash from my account! I'm betting everything on-"

"-the Champion! I can't believe I'm gonna see one of his fights up close!"

"The champion?" He turns to Reno who is out looking intrigued himself.

"I've only heard stories about the guy. Apperantly he's a really good fighter around here." Reno shrugs not completly sure. "I haven't seen any fights with him myself though, but then again I don't go to the colosseum often." Zack, even more interested than before hums and leans over the back of his seat trying to hear anything else about this illusive fighter.

He's only taken out of his reverie when Reno jumps from his spot making the soldier spill the drink he was holding in shock over himself. "Dude!"

Again Reno ignored him taking his hand and pulling on his arm to get up. "Let's go and check it out, yo! The show doesn't start until after the fight since Rhodea needs to make an appearance, and if you're not planning on getting some action tonight then lets at least go and watch some action between two dudes kicking each others asses."

Zack takes a deep breath closing his eyes so he doesn'thave to look at his friend. "I thought that sentence was going to end in a completly different way."

Reno just rolls his eyes. "Come on!" He yanks harder pulling Zack out of his seat, and, again, spilling more liquids on himself to his growing irritation.

They merge with the crowd and Zack can't help the look of wonder at realizing how big the the swarm of people actually was. The chatter of this "Legend" continues and Zack tries to grasp every word that came from the discord of noise around him also noticing how even some of the smaller shops are closing and joining in for the event. Making their way there was a specific set of words that had him curious, dare he say a little excited.

"Did you see his sword!?" Screamed a nasaly voice from up ahead. "He's always had buster swords, but I've never seen one like that!" Never let it be said that Zack wasn't a huge weapon enthusiast. Angeal doesn't use his own often, but he's seen guys near shit themselves just looking at it and he's still dying from waiting to get the approval to get his own from Sephiroth.

"What's so special about this champ?" He can't help wonder to himself outloud. "Any guy can just wield a sword and hit a few guys."

Someone nearby scoffed and his attention was brought to a plain looking man looking at him like he was some big dumbass. "He's not the Champion because his sword is big. Madam M brought him in personally herself and since then the guy has practically been undefeated for almost two years now." The guy looks toward the collosium now that it's in sight with growing excitement with each step. "It was his first fight years ago that made him Legendary though. Not only did he beat The Trio's choosen fighters like they were nothing, but when he was running the place Corneo put in his own fighter who he practically wiped the floor with."

"Oh?" Reno perks up from his other side looking at the man. "And What about _that_ was so legendary?"

The smug bastard looked back at him. "The guy absolutely destroyed a Hell House, and had cast a summon to boot to finish it off."

"Yo, no fucking way!" Reno pushes againts him in his excitement but Zack was too stunned himself to move him away. Hell Houses were _old_ , old Shinra tech that got left around in scrap yards and they got a fifty-fifty chance of being completely deactivated. He remembers encountering one himself once when he was still a third on a hunt and thanks every deity out there Angeal was with him to take it out.

He shivers from the memory but reels it back when they guy started speaking again

"I know right! I'm really hoping they have some crazy ass fight like that again since it's a championship tonight like it was then. I really wanna see a summon in person." And damn Reno and Zack want to see that too. There aren't a lot of summons that Shinra doesn't own, so their curiosity only intensified at what power some random guy can handle.

They make their way into the entrance and Zack is amazed how polished and detailed the building was compared to the rest of Sector 5.Seedy men lurked at the entrance in which Zack ignores, but notices and chooses not to point out Reno indulging in the festivities and placing his own bets.To his suprise, with the amount of people going in, they were able to get their own seats.

The stands were uncomfortable and Zack can't help wince at the smell of blood that permeated the room and even more so from the screaming in his ears from his neighbors. This was practically a hell hole for someone enhanced like him.

"So what does this supposed legend look like?" He hears Reno ask, not to himself but some girl giggling along with a bunch of her friends. "Personally he sounds like some meat head brute with no class." Zack holds back a sigh. The poor girl wearing basically nothing but a bikini top and short shorts had become a victim of Reno's flirting and it takes everything in himself not to shove the other man.

"Oh, he's everything but!" She cackles. "He's a little on the lean side, but he's pure muscle."

"Don't forget his eyes!" A girl with blonde hair to her side gushes. "They're a gorgiouse blue that you can just get lost in- I swear they practically glow." She sighs longingly before another girl elbows her teasingly chastising her.

"Careful Jessa," She snickers. "Don't let The Three hear you say that, everybody knows that's Madam M's boy and you don't want to get on her bad side."

The girl- Jessa only shoves her off with a huff. "Please Madam M can't contain a boy like that. I've heard rumors from the honey bees that she's not the only one he frequents. Rumor has it him and Andi are seen together a lot."

"I'm okay with that." Bikini top sighed. "It would be a crime to lock that man into a single gender."

"I know right? But I just want to tug on those blonde locks of his." Jessa proclaims which is where Zack stops listening in on the conversation. The image they were painting was creating a picture of a man he didn't even want to think about right now with his mood already in the dumps at having to be there.

Ugh, and he still smells like beer from Reno's pushing earlier.

He watched the fights which were of nothing spectacular. Little scuffles that barely lasted between goons who could hardly hold a weapon correctly. Zack passed the time personally critiquing their shitty techniques and form. It wasn't until after a particular fight between some bandits with bats and a fucking robot- serisously how was that any fair? Were there no rules between fighters? - when the announcers were back to hype the crowd.

They were honestly Zack's favorite part so far, they were pretty funny.

"For our next fight you are all in for a very special treat!"

"We know why you're all here!!"

Zack can feel his blood to pump in anticipation at the possibility to see some real action. "He's our running undefeated champion looking to win his eighth title tonight with no signs of stopping anytime soon!"

"The poor unlucky fucks he's againts have nothing againts him, so make sure to place your bets accordingly!" Reno slaps Zack's shoulder and out of the corner of his eye he sees the ticket of his own placed bet. He simply rolls his eyes and turns back to the two in the arena.

"He may look pretty," The girls Reno was talking to earlier can be heard on the edge of everyones shouting. "and his name couldn't scare a wererat, but don't let all of that fool you for the hit from this man packs a mean punch!"

"You've been screaming his name all night-"

"Give it up for-!"

Ringing goes through Zack's head deafening him forgetting about the riot going on around him in the stands. The doors open and the sight of the man walking in has him choking up.

"Cloud!!!"

Zack can hardly cover up his hyperventilating as his dead best friend- apperantly living, friend? - goes to stand in the middle waiting for his fight. Zack blanks out hearing what the announcers have to say about who the opponent was from seeing how different he looks from five years ago.

He was much more filled out compared to the kid he was back then standing tall and stiff he'd only seen in men that were on the battlefield in Wutai. His clothing was similar to a First Class Soldiers, Zack's own, uniform if not more faded taking on a bluish hue. On his left hand was a pair of golden claws and he wore a red cloak tattered dirty from wear and tear partially covering his lower face, but not enough for Zack to not notice the difference in his features which had the most change in his opinion.

His face was cold and ruthless sending shivers up his spine. Above on the monitor Zack is stared down with glowing blue eyes that nearly match his own from the exposure to Mako. The minor difference was the green around the edges of his iris tainting the purity of the blue eyes from his memories.

"Yo, why does that guy look familiar?" Reno's sceptical thought is what brings Zack out of his reverie. He looked at his friend and can recognize the look on his face. It's the same sharp eyes and turning thoughts that made him a Shinra Turk. Reno notices his staring and looks back at him with a dumb grin, but Zack can still see the calculating gaze lingering. "Think we found ourselves a Soldier deserter?" he questions before looking back. Zack does the same gulping down the knot of uncertainty of what Cloud and his sudden appearance could mean. He knows of course Cloud never climbed he ranks, but can't say for sure what had happened in those five years of being gone when he looks like one of his fellow Soldiers himself.

Synthetic Mako like the kind Shinra now uses was easier to come as there was at least a raid of illegal distribution made once every couple of weeks. Despite the elation he feels seeing him again he crosses his fingers that Cloud hadn't gotten mixed up in a bad crowd in his absence. That stuff was dangerous no matter the dose if not properly looked over and the idea of Cloud for whatever his reason getting his enhancements illegally doesn't sit well with him.

He hunkers down to rid of the question not wanting to go down that line of thinking to watch the fight between the blonde and a man who had some sick fucked up mutation of a dog with two heads. While the man was easy to take down it was the fight with the dog (dogs?) that had him on the edge of his seat. 

Cloud was jumping around dodging the lunges of the dog's attacks with swift movements every once in a while getting his own hit in. The buster sword didn't seem to be doing much damage as much as he can tell. Though the crowd was living for the frenzied . If the action wasn't enough to get them going just the look of the two headed dog on fucking fire was enough for them to see. It wasn't until the dog started breathing (out of both heads becasue of course if did.) did cloud roll away casting a spell. He could feel the heat of it from where he sat and his eyes widen when a Firaga was cast. The animal staggered and Cloud delivered a finishing blow jumping high and bringing the weapon down on the creatures head.

The crowd goes wild when the beast goes down, but Zack seems to be the only one suprised the thing was down so quickly. Through the boise there was only one thought going through his head. "I have to get to him."

"What?"

Zack didn't explain further leaving his seat and running toward the exit where he the only worker there was the man by an elevator off to the side of the entrance. "Excuse me, how would I be able to talk to the fighter who'd just won?"

"Sorry sir, I can't let you in unless you are a fighter yourself who has already registered beforehand."

"No, I'm not a fighter," Angeal would have his ass if even saw him in such a place much less participate. "I just need to see Cloud. I'm an old friend of his." His gives his best innocent smile but the guy doesn't look convinced.

Instead he just sighs looking like he's given up. "Look, dude, if I let every guy and girl who wanted to get in Strife's pants who used the same excuse then this would be a very different event."

"What, no." He shakes his head to get rid of the image of others standing here just as he was, but for entirely different reasons. "Seriously just ask him. Zack Fair, we were friends years ago he'll tell you himself."

The guy looks even more unimpressed with him not dignifying anything more to say. Zack walks out with a huff back in before getting any ideas involved with fighting his way in. When he walks in there's another fight with cloud going off without a hitch, againts some more robots, two scrapped up sweepers and a fucking turret, when he sees Reno chatting up Bikini Top and her friends again.

The yank on his collar that had the man squeal mading the girl laugh was met with a glare, but he ignored them in favor of staring the red head down. "Yo, what the fuck!"

"I need you to cash in that favor to Rhodea now."

It took a moment for his request to process the other man's words before looking incrediously back at him. "The fuck, yo!" He slaps his hand away but Zack continues to glare at him determined to get to Cloud. "What about the Honeybee? Stop looking at me like that Fido, you being intimidating is like looking at the sad eyes of a puppy." Zack can work with that tryng to make himself look as miserable as he feels. It was a much more successful tactic. "Fuck! Fine, gimme a minute to call him." He pushes Zack's face away to begrudgingly whip out his phone. "You owe me for this though, yo. "

Zack knows whatever Reno wants later is going be a pain in the ass, but he doesn't regret whatever future torture it'll entail, because he's been waiting five years for this day.

* _ˆ_ *

The current predicament he finds himself is not what he was hoping for at all. In fact it was less than ideal than what he was hoping for.

Zack sits in a dingy waiting room bouncing his leg with nervous energy. When his request had gone through he was expecting to be able to go straight to Cloud so he can talk to him, but that was obviously not the case. Rhodea's fighter for the night had yet to show and they were lucky enough, because with him gone, Zack was able to take his place.

To his dismay Zack didn't want to fight his friend after five years of not seeing each other. He'd been hoping he could talk to the blonde before his fight started, but after checking each of the rooms his hopes were dashed when he found each of them empty. He had found a weapon during his seaerch though, which was as far as his luck ran, it was nothing like his usual weapon back home but it was much better than trying to fight a man who used a buster sword with his fist. Even if it was some piece of shit broadsword.

Although with how the blade wiggled loosely from the handle he'd probably have a better chance with his fist.

It wasn't long until he was being called to take his stand and Zack had to will himself up and walk toward the giant double doors and gates that seperate the man he thought he'd ost years ago and himself. The gatekeeper gives him a pitying good luck stepping to the side leaving Zack alone with his adrenaline filled nerves. "If this is some weird twisted form a fate-" He groans as the final door opens and takes in the increasing volume of the crowd only increasing the nerves tenfold. "-then I must have been some sick person in a past life for the Gods to place this shit upon me." He walks to the center ring ignoring every person around him laser focus on gate across him. When it starts to open his whole body tenses and is met face to face of a man he no longer thinks he knows.

"Cloud." He tries calling out, but there was no response. In fact there doesn't seem to be any recognition in his eyes only cementing the plummeting feeling he has in his gut. "Cloud, please. It's me Zack! Remember from Shinra?" He begs , but Cloud only pulls out his weapon from it's harness making the Soldier gulp. He doesn't want to fight Cloud escpecially when their weapons were so different in quality. Compared to Zacks broadsword that was probably found in a scrap yard Cloud's buster left him breathless. Constucted with gears and mechanisms Zack can't even imagine their uses and he was dying to get his hands on it and discover all it's secrets.

Noticing Cloud hasn't moved he realizes he was waiting for Zack to unsheath his own weapon. "Guess we're doing this, huh?" As expected there was no reply. Zack is optimistic that it's only because they're in the kiddle of a match right now. Cloud wouldn't be able to just have a conversation in the middle of a fight, he's here to fight after all to defend a tirles and their past ties won't hinder Cloud's win.

He'd always been a competitive little bastard.

The minute Zack got ready in a stance Cloud attacked in which he had just barely managed to avoid with a quick side step. It was only a second later that he changed his projectile and jetted toward him in an effortless kick againts the wall making Zack curse. Cloud was quick on his feet even back then and being enhanced just had the man near impossible to follow dancing around him with Zack barely able to keep up.

They exchanged blows of clattering metal leaving Zack on the defense doing his best to keep track of the others movements and trying to look for any opening that might give him the upper hand. He sees his moment rolling out of another blow to hit the blonde from the back, but was suprised when Cloud spun around at the last second to block his attack. It's only this close up does Zack notice the tell tale sign of small sparks emitting from the sword. Eye's widening at the implication he uses all his strength to push the other man away from him before running to the other side of the ring.

He barely escapes the bolt of lightning that has the crowd going wild and Zack panting in disbelief. Linked Elemental Materia was extremely rare and there was a reason Soldiers were discouraged from slotting them with their weapons. It was highly dangerous and unstable in the fact that it wasn't always a gurantee it wouldn't hit fellow teammates. He's only seen Genesis able to control such magic rapier and body coated in flames like he was Ifrit himself.

Zack was able to catch a breath as Cloud had stopped his constant quick attacks. He doubts cloud would cast another spell, thank Shiva, for it would leave too easy of an opening. Matching blue eyes regarded each others movements that Zack was the first to break when he made the step to run toward the other. From his stance he could tell Cloud was gearing up for heavy blows that Zack doubts would end good for him if he swung his own weapon at him, so he decides halfway that he wasn't going to win this playing a clean fight.

Angeal would not approve of the dishonorable way he's about to fight.

He ducks away from his swing reaching down to grab a clump of dirt and flinging it at the other's face effectively making Cloud take a step back and cover his eyes. Zack took the opprtunity to get a couple of good hits of his own in. He grimaces when a particularly hard blow accidentaly hit the blonde in the head making the man stumble forword.

When the other man recovers from his stagger Zack faints a blow that has Cloud play into his trick to guard before ducking down and yanking on the cloak as he rolls behind. He fumbled the buster sword out of his grasp as he came down and Zack not one to miss an opportunity tackles and pins the man down. "Hold ON man!" He struggles as the younger man tries to kick him off. Under the growing pressure and desperation Zack just wants this all to end.

He bashes their heads together making Cloud's skull reverberate back againts the floor. Cloud was still struggling if not out of pure stubborness and spite, so Zack lifts his fist that punched him in the face stopping some of the struggling.

There was a split second that had Cloud's eyelids closed, a moment where panic siezed Zack thinking he'd gone too hard until he felt the rapid rising and fall of his breathing underneath him.

It was only second until Cloud's eye's snapped back open almost making Zack jump off of him. They weren't blue anymore taking on a green tint around slitted pupils. Zack doesn't have any time to react before the man under him fucking _growls_ and throws him off across the ring. Cloud advances back at him weapon in hand and not giving the Soldier the courtesy of before to even ready himself. Fortunately he hadn't let go of his own but the effort to parry any of the attacks were pointless as the blade kept digging into him deeper and deeper with each targeted hit.

The one time he thinks he was able to get a decent block up made Zack drop his sword from the reverbating metal proving too much for his weakening muscles. He was finally able to look up when there was a brief pause and when the spinning had subsided in his head he felt something foreign stir in his gut that he hadn't felt in a long time.

Cloud only stood a couple feet away from him looking downright feral. Teeth showing sharp canines in a sneer with a look that made him want to hide. It was such an unfamiliar look to see on the usually cool and passive individual. But none of it compared to what was behind him.

A wing over his left shoulder black as the starless skies of Midgard spread out spanning the length of almost his whole body. Zack's knees buckle from the fear. And that is what that feeling was, the one he hadn't felt since his days back when he was just any other army grunt. 

Cloud takes this as his queue to start running towards him once more and taking a leap.   
Weapon raised over his head and staring straight into his eyes. In that moment Cloud was a fallen angel of judgment with his buster sword and glowing slitted eyes, and Zack could only lay there uselessly as he waited for his Penance.

* _ˆ_ *

Reno was waiting for him outside the arena. He stumbled toward his friend recieving the occasional pat on the shoulder for his fight. "Hey," He groans out with each move and touch. Gods everything hurt. He had used a potion from the convenient vending machine as soon as we woke back up in the dingy waiting room, but he was still sore all over.

"Yo! Holy Shiva's fucking tits I can't belive you're actually alive." Zack can't believe it either. He thought for sure he was dead.

"Yeah, sorry for wasting your favor on that. I thought it was going to go a lot better." Rubbing the back of his neck bashfully.

"No, I bet it didn't," Reno slings his arm around Zack making the ravenette wince in pain. "but that was still funny as shit seeing blondie kick your ass to high heaven, so I forgive ya, yo" He slinks down bringing their heads together making Zack shiver at the sudden seriousness in the others eyes. "You are going to tell me what happened, right? I'd bring it to Tseng's attention if we really do have some rogue Soldier, but something tells me that not the case?"

Nodding along Zack agrees feeling the sweat roll down his neck. The Turks are usually pretty blasé but that doesn't mean they don't have their moments scaring the shit out of him. "Yeah, of course." He looks away trying to make some illusion of distance between their faces when he notices a tuft of spiky blonde walking away. "I'll be right back alright?" He walks out of Reno's grasp ignoring his yelling as he runs away.

Zack didn't have to call out to Cloud to get his attention the minute he got within a couple feet of him he whipped around facing the Soldier himself, his stance guarded and ready for any hostile movement from him, but he was glad to see the younger man's features are back to normal. Which he gulps down the questions of. That was a whole different can of worms he isn't ready to get into. Yet despite feeling that way he couldn'thelp blurting out. "Cloud, where did you learn to fight like that, and the whole-?!" he flaps his left arm since saying _what the hell was with the wing??_ Was too hard of a sentence to form.

Maybe he was in denial that had even happened when he couldn't properly even say it though by the look he was given making him feel like an idiot. Maybe that's just because he _looks_ like a dumbass flapping his arm around. Either way, whole 'nother problem he'll deal with.

"And where have you been? I thought you were dead for Buhamut's sake!" _Why didn't you come back to us? To me?_ Was what he wanted to add but the lump caught in his throat inabled him into doing so.

Zack goes to put his hand on his friend's shoulder, but was stopped by the blondes own crushing grip on his wrist stopping him. Effectively shutting him up. "I'm sorry," And his voice, it's as he remember it sounding all those yeard ago: melodic and soft, it hurts his chest. "but I think you have the wrong person."

No, he doesn't think so when the younger man has the same eyes, voice, and hell even the same messy hair as he had back then. "Cloud Strife, right?" He hears himself say before his brain can filter anything out ignoring the hardened look in the other's eyes. "It's me-"

"I know who you are First Class Leutenant Fair." Never before has Zack hated the title so much before. "What I don't know is why is Shinra fighting in underground rings now?"

Zack doesn't answer him determind to get the other man to remember him. "From Nibelhiem? You left home before you were even fourteen to join Soldier. We met when I was only was in second when we crashed on our way to Modeoheim and it was only us able to handle the terrain." Still nothing? Zack can't help his anxiety ridden rambling. Perhaps something more personal will help Cloud realize how close they were before? Oh. 

"Your mother, Claudia, she always went on how she wanted you to date an older woman, but you told me you like guys more than girls and didn't know how to tell her." His voice is soft touching the sensitive topic when he notices something pass through Cloud's eyes. Recognition? Or perhaps annoyans as he pressed on. "And your childhood friend, crap . Um, Oh! Tifa- He stoppped wincing as the pressure increased on his wrist on warning.

"Shut it, Soldier." He growls in a tone that has him clam up reminding Zack of Sephiroth when he's particularly done with the Leutenant. "I don't know what Turk you have digging around things that aren't your business but I will tell you again." Cloud started to twist his wrist to the point of hearing his bones creak under the pressure. "I." Zack winces as Cloud puncuates himself by tighteninghis grip. "Do not. Know you. You understand?" He could easily break out of the the vice grip but he's fought the other man enough tonight, and there's obviously something Zack was missing, so he relents with a solemn nod where Cloud lets go leaving what no doubt is going to be a bruise into the shape of his prints. Cloud seems satisfied with the submission gestures back toward Wall Market's entrance. "I suggest you get out of here. You outted who you were while we fought and most here aren't too fond of Shinra Dogs on their streets."

And like that he walked away and there was nothing Zack could do but watch him go. He watched until a woman dressed in an elaborate kimono took his arm and dissapeared within the crowd. He turns around seeing Reno waiting for him expectantly and sighs as he moves to him out of the red district.

He knew he shouldn't have come here, it's all Reno's fault.

* _ˆ_ *

Zack wakes up to persistant banging on his door feeling like he fell through Aerith's church again. His entire body ached and it was even worse when whoever was at his door would not go away.

Maybe they'll go away and leave Zack to die in peace if he just ignores them.

**_Thump, Thump, Thump_ **

....

....

....

Ah, sweet-

**_Thump, Thump, Thump, Thum-_ **

"Gods damnit!" He jumps out of bed instantly regretting it when the continuous throb againts his skull beats harder. He should really go to the infirmary a blow to the head from a buster sword can't be good for anybody, enhanced or not. "I'm coming! So shut it!" Zack walks across his room wincing as the knocking gets louder as he gets closer to the door.

It's his day off and he's miserable. He's about to tell off whoever 's there when he open up to- "Sephioth!" He squels standing to attention to his general. "What can I do for you, sir?" Oh god, he yelled at his boss to shut up.

Sephiroth seems even more annoyed than usual "Zackarie," said man's shoulders tensed up. Sephiroth only called him that when especially wanted to wring his neck over something stupid he did. "Pray tell my why you are all over the tabloids in an underground fighting ring?"

Oh, shit.

Cloud wasn't kidding when he said he outted himself. "Uhh." Crap should he tell Seph? He really doesn't think he should say. Cloud wasn't just his friend. The man had gotten close to a lot of the First after Zack had introduced him to all of them and they each had theur own connection with him. After Cloud had gotten over the hero worship of the silver haired man (and said General figured out how not to be a dick) they especially had gotten close bringing the older man out of his awkward shell.

All the more reason why he was devistated when Cloud had gone missing, more so than Zack and he wasn't even there when he left having been gone on a missiom, and he doesn't know if Sephiroth would be able to handle the fact that the blonde was alive but with the chance of not knowing who he is was any better. It was like handing someone a bouquet of flowers only to have them infested with bees. "I was trying to impress a girl for Reno?" If he's going to get in trouble for this he's dragging the Turk under the bus with him.

The General lets out a long suffering sigh taking a moment to look at him like he was the reason for all the gray in his hair before just walking away. Zack will feel bad later after he goes and does some investigating that'll be worth an apology.

He goes to get dressed for the day in his most casual clothes making sure to wear a cap and sunglasses to cover up his more distinguishable features so he doesn't create another PR nightmare for the company. When he leaves his apartment he nearly stumbles over a rock and note that were left on the floor outside his door. He picks them both up reading the note.

**This rock is the physical form of your Dignity. I want you to throw it over the plate since you've already losing it.**

**\- Genesis**  
  
How the hell had the other General already hear about his screw up, and where did he find the time to pull this together and put it out for him to find? Something tells him the asshole had it laying around his apartment just waiting to give it to him. Rhapsados actaully took the time to paint Dignity on the stupid rock.

Affronted Zack takes it with him anyways stuffing both of them in his pockets. He makes his way to Wall Market with a new mission in mind. Perhaps it makes him a fool to go back, had been told many times before how he'd always seen things in rose colored glasses, but that wasn't going to stop him from getting to the bottom of what happened to his friend.

If he throws the rock after he's reached the slums, because he wasn't going to throw it topside where it could hurt someone, then it isn't anyones business.

**Author's Note:**

> Zack: fight with honor and dignity or your not a man at all  
> Also zack: PoCkETsAnd
> 
> Ive never written Yo so much in anything and i hate it omg Reno
> 
> Also I was suppose to write for my Aerith!Prompto fic but i quit my job an played ff7r for a whole month and im still processing EVERYTHING and the lack of fight club strife was disappointing so i took it upon myself to do it (even if i cant write action scenes for shit) If anyone doesn't recognize it Cloud's outfit and such is loosly based on the Demon Cloud design from kingdom hearts and its my absolute fave and im 100% convined the cloak is vincents like yo, but its my fave look for him then obviously first tsuragi cuz fuck yeah.
> 
> Come yell at me on Tumblr @strifeandhonor


End file.
